Pursading My Joker
by Nikkymouse
Summary: this story is pure smut of how Harley figures a way to have fun with the Joker please read! Worth your while


This is my first story guys of my two favorite characters/villains…The Joker and Harley Quinn. I got my inspiration from Alex Snape Please read her stories they will make you want to read more on and on! But now this is my story of them its pure smut! Sorry if you didn't want this but I do LOL ok here is my story called Persuading My Joker.

It was on a Friday night and Harley was still lonely laying down on the couch watching sappy soap oera bullshit in there abandoned theatre that she and the Joker called home. This past Week Harley thought what was wrong with her why she wasn't getting not only her emotion interaction also sexual interactions with her 'puddin.

Harley couldn't take being there by herself especially at night staying up waiting for the Joker to barge right in coming to say hello and eventually "play" but recently after a few weeks after moving in with the Joker she wasn't getting any attention at all so today was her day to persuade her Joker to finally get the attention that she craved from her beloved mad clown.

Harley decide to do a little surprise for him when he came home today so she got right up from the couch, ran upstairs to there room and looked in her closet to find anything that she could that would make her look extra "slutty" for the Joker. She found a few pair of lacy thongs with matching bras but thought he's seen a lot of those. "hmm I wonder if I could go out and actually get something to wear, maybe ill get Mikey to take me to a few stores" Harley said. Harley instantly leaped to her phone that was on the bedside table and called Mikey. A Raspy voice came on the line "hullo", "hey Mikey its Harley I hope you don't mind if I ask if you could come down PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!", Mikey quickly chuckled and cut her off "OK OK what is is Ms. Quinn", "I was hoping you could take me to a 'certain' store such as.." Harley gulped and started to scratch her head " um to a sex store!?", Mikey couldn't control his certain urge to get a laugh but was also shocked that Harley quizzically asked if she couldn't get dropped off to a sex store. "Sure Ms. Quinn I just hope the boss doesn't find out where exactly im taking you 'cause I know he'll chop my nuts off... literally" Harley giggled "He's not gonna know Mikey and thanks again you are a true life saver", "Alright Ms. Quinn Ill come over in 10 minutes…bye now", "haha ok bye Mikey and please do call me Harley!', "will do", they both hang up still Harley felt awkward to ask another man to drop her off to a store filled with everything for sexual pleasures but had no choice since the Joker was over protected of her as if she was a child but still understood that how he was.

As Harley was approached by Mikey outside she climbed in his Honda and they drove off into the Gotham day going all through Gotham looking for the perfect sex shop that interest her taste and found one just 18 minutes away from the theater called Xpressons. Mickey pulled at a parking lot across form the sex shop and Harley told him to wait for her while she finished and he obliged. Harley was at first really nervous to actually walk in a sex shop but once she step in and browsed some of the merchandise she felt a little more relaxed that it was exactly what she wanted and what Harley wanted was a few BDSM things but also nice sexy little costumes with the sexiest looking toys to get her mood in. She first started looking at the costumes they had and really was intrigued at what they had and then out of blue what caught her eyes was a a sexy school girl outfit it was a 3 piece costume which included a pink keyhole crop top with a tie, a pleated plaid pink mini skirt with a black belt, also white stockings with pink ribbons at the top and matching white and pink lacy thongs, Harley thought this was the perfect idea and outfit to get and surprise the Joker.

As she picked up her outfit and was walking to the cash register she looked around and thought "maybe I should go the extra mild and make it a little more interesting for Mistah J!" so she walked up to a wall filled with different types of dildos and butt plugs she kinda was getting a weird vibe springing through her onto why she was actually doing this but thought hell were going to go all in tonight and thought how she needed this love and affection from the Joker so she picked up a really thick and fulfilling shaped anal plug with an extended string a the end and licked her lips at the thought off her getting fucked by the Joker while the plug is in her asshole. She shaked her head from a vivid imagination and went to the lady at the cash register and go and purchase her items.

As she walked out she went into Mikey's car and checked the time on her phone but cursed to herself when she saw that it was 7:50 pm she rushed Mikey to take her home and they rushed into the sunset all the way to the abandoned theater . When she arrived home she quickly shot out of the car and Harley and Mikey gave there farewells and Mikey drove off on his way home so now Harley knew exactly what her game plan was and now went into the theater getting prepared for her 'puddin to come home, first by cleaning up the theater a bit, and making a small chicken alfredo meal and quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom and took off her babydoll top and skinny jeans into a full school girl costume with her 7inch all white stilettos but she wanted to make it a surprise but before she could put on her robe to cover the outfit she checked how she looked on her bathroom mirror and smirked at what she saw on how she looked in her outfit and started to wiggle her body around especially her ass and went to put on her robe then she applied some of her makeup on her face and put her hair into to anime styled pigtails, she blew a kiss at herself in the mirror and left her bathroom and went to lay on her bed to wait for the Joker.

Thirty minutes later the Joker arrived with his men and dropped his weapons on the counter near there kitchen "Harley! Where all you doll?", "Coming Pud" She quickly got up from her bed and jumped up and down a bit then in a frantic speed went down stairs and was greeted by the Joker with a passionate kiss that shocked her but made her smirked in her thoughts then gave his men a nice hello gesture.

As the Joker was embracing Harley he couldn't withdraw his eyes when he spot Harley in her short red robe with 7inch stilettos and gave her and lustful but angry glare "Harley what the fuck are you wearing in front of my men" he muttered, Harley couldn't help but look frightened but it turned quickly into a smile "I got a surprise for you and its all in here for you" Harley gently strokes her index finger from her chest down to her stomach but the Joker quickly grabbed her hand a pulled it gently away from her body "Harley your not going to do this in front of my men not to mention im not in the fucking mood so stop or you will be sorry" Harley stuttered "I..im s..s..sorry Mistah J, I just wanted to give you a surprise when you came home today, "Harley go watch t.v to entertain yourself I have work to do" he pushed Harley off of him and walked upstairs to his study Harley was fighting the urge to cry especially in front of his men who were talking to each other but kept there eyes onto a sadden Harley but kept her cool and thought she's not going to give up to easily so she walked to stairs and went up but she could sense the Jokers men's eyes as the glimpsed at Harley, some were licking there lips but Harley rolled her eyes and went into his study.

She closed the door behind her and saw that the Joker was working on a project for his next bank heist Harley felt she was intruding a bit since she didn't knock but the fact that he didn't say anything when she came in she felt maybe it was ok. She swayed her hips as she did a sexy walk to the Joker but he didn't even noticed nor looked in her direction she decided to speak "uh Mistah J?", "Whaaat" he said in a stern voice "can you turn around a see what I have to show you?", "No! daddy's working", "Please pudding, im sure you will like what you see!", "No Harley go away", "Please just look I promise you will love it", the Joker turned to Harley"GOD DAMN IT SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALO" The Joker stopped his utter complaining when he saw her open her robe and saw her sexy naughty schoolgirl outfit he instantly felt a rush of a adrenaline as he skimmed her outfit as she stood there with her outfit he saw her sly sexy smile fill on her full lips he quickly licked his lips and felt his collar around and he began to grow in his pants Harley spotted that his erected member was showing through his pants and she couldn't fight her urge to not touch and she gently started to stroke his member with his pants on.

The Joker felt he needed to remove her hand and get back to work but he didn't want to remove her small hand he loved how she stroked him and he sat there and let her continue her work. "how are you liking this pudding" Harley asked as she stroked him she saw how he had his eyes closed and heard him breathe a little heavy and she couldn't help but smirked she then thought this was the perfect opportunity to put him in her mouth she unzipped his pants and instantly the Jokers eyes shot opened and he grabbed Harley forcefully by her arm and quickly cleared his desk with his free hand and pushed Harley hard on the table bended where her legs touched the floor. "Not so fast little girl, you have to listen to your elders when they tell you to do what your told" he instantly pushed her skirt up her waist and ripped off her thong so that her whole ass was exposed the Joker found a ruler on the floor from the clutter he made and first started to rub Harleys ass and give it small slaps then Harley felt a strong sting as she felt the ruler stinged her butt as if a bee stinged her. The Joker loved to see her under his control, doing whatever he pleased or wished for and loved to hear her loud moans of pain and pleasure.

After having a few tiny specks of blood show on her ass the Joker had this alien feeling to lick it he bent down and started to lick the tiny specs of blood of of her now red covered ass, she let out soft moans he licked all her little nicks. After he finished his licks he pulled up Harley from the table and turned her to face him and he gave her a sexy, lustful, passionate kiss as they wiggled there tongues together, sucking on each others tongues that made her more wetter then ever and made his erect, ready to fuck member stay up. Harley squealed when the Joker picked her up and carried her to there room. He threw her on the bed gently and was stripping her of her top and her mini skirt leaving only on her stilettos and white stockings he stood looking up at her with a evil, sly, hungry look from lust she loved that look of him. "baby I got a present to show you" she turned on her side and reached under the bed and pulled out he butt plug she bought from the sex store.

The Joker looked at her with and awe look on his face "Harley I didn't know that butt plugs where your thing but I gladly like to use this bad boy here" he chuckled as he pointed to his crotch which made Harley giggle "I know pudding but I thought maybe we could make it a little more interesting" he scratched his chin but gave an sexy growl to her which made her jump up to strip off his clothes as he starting at his coat, then to his vest, then shirt and she sat there and stared at his bare chest that had scars from his past and she gently stroked her finger across his scars and she went up to lick them he closed his eyes and inhaled as she licked his scars with little cat licks in circles over them.

As Harley finished her sensual licks to his scars the Joker pushed her back on the bed and quickly got out of his shoes and slacks Harley gasped as she saw he wasn't wearing any boxers and he spread her legs open skimming her thighs he knelt down inhaling her thighs and then inhaled the alien smell of her drenched pussy it made him put his tongue inside her and started moving in and out. Harley was moaning almost loud as she was grabbed his hair in her hands "oh my God, Mistah J I fucking love your tongue inside my wet pussy" he growled in approval and then shoved two fingers inside her while sucking on her clit and started to thrust hard with his two fingers "Holy Fuck baby this feels so good fuck I want you RIGHT NOW!" he then shoved three fingers in her which made her have a loud long moan almost into a scream "MISTAH J, im going to cum fuck baby" he thrusted his 3 fingers as hard as he could "that's right baby… cum on my fingers.. cum for daddy!" Harley let out a scream as she came on his fingers, it dripping slowly down his hands as he pulled out his fingers from her pussy and lifter his hand up. He shoved his 3 fingers in her mouth "suck them, taste how good you are" she sucked without hesitation circling her tongue over the tips of his 3 fingers then he put them in his mouth and sucked.

Harley was in a desperate need for him now "daddy fuck me now!", the Joker wanted to tease her "What I couldn't comprehend what you whe", OH FUCK ME MISTAH J I WANT YOUR THICK COCK INSIDE ME" the Joker growled his sexy growl then put himself between her legs then started to kiss her neck and slid down to her breast and then the Joker put his hand on her hips and with all force shoved his cock inside Harleys tight pussy he put his mouth to her ear and whispered "baby you are so tight" Harley lifted her back off the bed as she put her head into his neck but he pushed her down as he thrust hard into her. He grabbed her breast in his hand as he thrust even harder and he starting to pinch her soft pink nipples making her moan loud in her sexual trance. Harley could feel the Joker slowing knowing that he may finish and release in her she reached in front of her and started to rub her clit as the Joker thrust hard into her. "baby Harl that's it, pleasure yourself for me, cum all over me, I want all of your pussy juice to drip on me", "OH MY GOD PUDDIN IM COMM" Harley had a long orgasm, her cum dripping down the Jokers cock but the Joker still thrusting into her didn't want to cum to easily and he was interested into her desire to be fucked with a butt plug inside her ass he pulled out of her and rolled her over and she instantly knew what to do she was on all fours, her ass in the air waiting for his entrance the Joker picked up the butt plug and shoved the plug in her mouth which made her sucked hard onto it and he did the same after he took it out of her mouth leaving the plug drenched in saliva he started to slap the first end onto her butt hole.

"Harley I always forget what an amazing ass you have", "thank you pudding" the Joker gently and slowly put the pushed the plug in her ass one ball at a time Harley let out raspy gentle moans saying she wanted the Joker in her at this very moment. As the final ball went into her tiny asshole he then grabbed her hips harshly and roughly entered her, her making a loud scream like moan as she felt the tip of his cock hit her sweet sweet spot. He started to thrust into her nice and hard while he pulled the end of the butt plug string halfway out and then halfway in. "HOLY FUCK JUST LIKE THAT BABY, DON'T STOP!", the Joker leaned into her ear as he was still fucking her pussy harder then ever while her ass was fully being occupied "my dear this is just only the beginning" he whispered. Harley couldn't comprehend what he was saying to her because of all the immense pleasure at once she was condoning.

The Joker wanted to hear her scream, show her that Harley no matter what was his property he quickly took his knife blade he kept under the pillows just in case if anything happened then opened the blade, Harley let out a gasped as she heard the noise of his switch blade open but without any warning Harley screamed to the top of her lungs when the joker while brutally fucking Harley with one hand on her hips and the other hand clearly making his own initials into her pink, sensitive skin. Harley tried to muffle her screams as she tried to push her face down the pillow but was immediately stopped when the Joker grabbed her now fucked pigtails with full force and started to fuck her with all the will his body could take as the balls in her ass moving slightly around making Harley scream, her gagging on her own saliva.

She soon felt his slowed down pase and his little grunts and moans heard more broadly now Harley grabbing on her own tits, circling them around, pinching her pink hard nipples and shot her eyes closed as she heard the Joker let out a loud moan as he filled his sticky but yummy cum inside her pussy and panted after he finished his release, breathing heavily falling on top of Harley which forced her and him to fall on the bed and after rolled off her now weak body. Harley had tears dripping from her eyes as she breathed heavy into the pillow catching her air and felt the Joker put his arm around her waist and roll her body to him as she faced away from him, his head rested on the back of her neck. "Harley baby what's wrong? your scared of me now?", Harley turned to face him, there foreheads touching each other "no pudding im just so exhausted" she forgot that she had the little plug in her ass and pulled it out of her gently putting it by the bedside table near her and went back to put hr forehead right onto his "how was that 'pud?", "amazing baby, shit I never felt this good in a while I bet your going to be all sore now" the Joker chuckled as Harley giggled and bit her bottom lip "I guess so pudding,.. I missed this a lot", "me too Harl.." he gave Harley a sweet nice kiss on the lips "but daddy's got work to do since you gave in a little distraction but it was worth it" and quickly got up and started to put on his slacks and shirt.

Harley sat there and watched her love put on his clothes she always got a little turned on watching him change, it made her feel like damn he is one sexy clown , she laughed to herself "what's so funny" the Joker asked with a smirk on his face "oh nothing mistah J just how hot you look putting on your outfit" The Joker chucked while Harley laughed but soon winced when she felt pain in her back and remember that the Joker sliced of her back while they made passionate love "ill get you some eyes and alcohol for your back", "no its ok pudding ill get it myself" the Joker waved his finger at her "nuh uh uh, ill go and get it for you my dear" he quickly kissed her forehead and went out of there bedroom. Harley sat there on her side now thinking things were defiantly going to get better now that she has go him right where she wanted him… finally paying attention to his Harley after all the persuasion.

Fin!


End file.
